Losing Love
by ADeerInHeadlights
Summary: Princess Serenity's last moments as she struggles to deal with Endymion's death. Character Death. Suicide. Rated M to be safe.


Like a far off dream, Princess Serenity could remember Venus talking about the pain of losing love. "It's worse than being sliced from head to foot." She had said, starring off into the distance, her ethereal beauty painting a perfect picture of a goddess of love. "Your heart is taken away, and your soul starts to disconnect from itself...because your heart, filled with the love you lost, is what kept you together. Without it, the world seems like nothing. The world is nothing, nothing without love."

At the time Serenity had nodded, awed by Venus's vast knowledge of the heart though the young woman had never been love herself.

Now, she wished she had never heard the words.

Her love Endymion lay broken on the floor in front of her, and blood from a hideous wound in his back soaked the bottom of her white dress. The young Princess's hands trembled in her lap as she watched the blood climb higher and higher, almost reaching mid calf before she pulled her dress away.

For a moment she caught herself hoping it wouldn't stain, and then broke the thought off before it had even fully formed. Did it truly matter if it stained? She would never wear this dress again. The palace dress makers, if they had not been killed like Endymion, would make her a new one. Then she could show it off to the royal court, if they had not been killed like Endymion, and they would clap and cheer and say she looked beautiful. Then she would come and show it to Endymion, if he hadn't been killed, and he would say the same thing, but in a way that would make the Princess blush and complain that the dress really wasn't that special and that he shouldn't waste compliments on someone like her...

Starring down at Endymion's silent face, Serenity couldn't help but feel something was wrong with her thoughts. Like there was something there that wasn't before, but was camouflaged in a way she couldn't see. It was right on the tip of her tongue, right in front of her nose, but her mind wouldn't let her register it. Couldn't let her register the thought that maybe Endymion truly was-

A tear trickled down from the Princess's bright eyes and landed on Endymion's cheek. Serenity quickly went to brush it away, but pulled back as soon as her fingers touched his pale skin. He was cold already she noticed. Another tear fell onto his cheek, and then another, and soon it was like a rain cloud had sprung between the Princess and her Prince and covered both of them in water. Serenity pulled back her hand and tried to stop the flow with her fingers, but failed. Her tears couldn't be stopped with simply skin, she needed something more.

Desperately, the Princess dug into Endymion's armour and pulled out a handkerchief he kept – had kept – on him at all times. It caught on the edge of his shoulder however, and the young girl had to tug hard to get it loose. When it finally came free, it brought with it a small locket, which fell to the blood covered floor and cracked open.

A song started to play gently, a lullaby Serenity knew well. A lullaby Endymion had adopted all because of her, because he loved her. He-

Time stopped, and the word spun. Vaguely the Princess remembered Venus's words again, and replayed them in her head as she felt herself be sliced in two. She remembered the words as she threw herself at Endymion, crying wildly for him to come back, and felt her soul begin to drift away from her as her heart broke and fell from her chest to join Endymion's dead heart on the floor.

"Endymion! Endymion! Wake up! Wake up! Please, Endymion!" Serenity shrieked, her voice cracking on every syllable.

The Prince shook at her touch, but only from her motion alone. His soul was gone now, and so was his life. He couldn't be awoken by a simply shake, but the Princess refused to give up. Because even if his soul was gone, and his body dead, he would come back to her. He had to come back to her.

"Endymion..." Serenity sobbed, her motions slowing, her tears falling heavier than she ever thought possible. "Come back...please...I need you to come back..."

The Prince remained lifeless, and the Princess removed her hands from his body and hugged herself, rocking backwards and forwards moaning in pain. If in that moment she had to describe how she felt, she knew it would be impossible. She wasn't even sure if she was feeling – her emotions had deserted her, and only her common logic remained. Endymion was dead, and that meant her world had no meaning. No meaning at all.

Serenity threw herself onto Endymion's broken body, and clung to him like she had clung to herself only moments before. _Gone, gone, gone_... her mind refused to leave her in peace. As she clung tighter to the Prince's lifeless form, something stabbed at her arm and made her look up from her tears.

Endymion's sword glinted at the Princess, and she knew what she had to do.

By the time she had righted herself once more, and taken the sword into her hands, the Princess's tears had dried. She looked upon the sword, and then upon Endymion, and felt the emptiness of losing him wash over her like a tide.

"If...if you won't come back, I'll go to you. We'll be together. We have to be." She whispered to her dead lover, and drew the sword back.

She couldn't distinguish the pain of the sword slicing through her body from the pain of losing Endymion, and for that she was grateful. As the Moon Princess sunk to the floor beside her beloved, their blood mixing together on the marble floor, she huddled into his arms and prayed that when it was over, she would hurt no more.

Then she closed her eyes, and waited to join Endymion once again.

* * *

**I...don't know really.**

**It's stupid really, but I liked the manga version of how the Princess and Prince died than the anime version. That manga version is more real to me, and really reinforces how much Serenity and Endymion loved each other.**

**I don't condone suicide by the way. I think it's down right stupid and selfish. If you're feeling down, talk to someone; don't let it take you over.  
Someone will always listen.**

**Anyway, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Obviously.  
Sorry for the grammer mistakes - I literally wrote it in about 20 or so minutes.**

**Review??**


End file.
